Backwards
by MystikChiwii
Summary: He knew he shouldn't be meddling in his parents' lab, especially not their most recent failure, the Fenton Portal.  If only he had known that innocent curiosity would lead to the death of all of Amity Park... well, at least halfway. Human!Danny.
1. Chapter 1

**Backwards  
**

* * *

** a/n: This idea, as always, is random. Knowing me, updates are likely to be slow. Still, feel free to enjoy or hate it at your own leisure.  
**

* * *

As Danny stepped into the unfinished portal, a strange sense of unshakable foreboding filled the pit of his stomach. He knew, right down to his core, that something irreversible was going to happen. His gut feelings were twisting apprehensively inside him. Should he go for it anyway? Continue to walk deeper into the gaping hole of wires and machinery, all for the sake of curiosity? He gulped, turning to see Sam's smile urging him on. He supposed it couldn't hurt to look a little closer. Besides, the invention didn't work anyways, so really, what could happen?

A lot, apparently.

His hand trailing the inner wall of the portal depressed unexpectedly. After a moment, he realized it was a button beneath his fingers, and then cold horror grew as he heard the soft purr of engines and energy become louder and alive until finally green flashed before his eyes and clouded his vision.

Screams echoed beyond the light. The invention was going haywire in a massive explosion around him, but it didn't touch him. It was like he was in the eye of a storm, that small spot in the center of destruction where temporary peace could be found until the tornado moved on.

Still, the raw energy forced him to the ground despite never touching him, the pure force pulsing from it knocking him down. He hit his head solidly on the metallic floor, and then darkness invaded his sight. He fell unconscious to the sounds of Sam and Tucker's agonizing screams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Backwards  
**

* * *

When he woke up, the scene was very different from the innocent little exploration party it was before. Wires were snapped and crackling with live electricity, beakers were smashed on the floor, puddles of goo bubbling disturbingly, tables overturned, inventions completely ripped apart to its basest components. He himself, sat leaned against the full length mirror in the corner of the lab. Somehow, he was pulled out of the Fenton Portal. Which was now glowing green in swirly, mystical patterns.

What just happened?

"H-hey," a tired voice whispered, "how are you feeling?"

The voice cracked and sounded dry, like the owner was about to lose their voice altogether.

Danny lifted a hand, the mere gesture feeling like a tremendous effort, as he rubbed away the blurriness from his eyes.

"Sam?" he asked softly.

Messy, black hair and bloodshot purple eyes met his own. Her clothes were ripped and her body was slouched as if she barely had the energy to stand upright.

"W-what happened? Where's Tucker?"

Sam's face broke into a weak smile, her body unceremoniously flopping next to his own fatigued form.

"He fainted after seeing his reflection," she replied, sneaking glances in his direction. Danny wondered what she was looking for.

"His reflection?"

She chuckled wanly, her head falling forward as her whole body shook from the effort.

"How do I put this lightly," she whispered, "in a way you could understand?"

Her laughter became more forceful, lacking mirth or enjoyment. Her bloodshot eyes shifted towards him.

"He's dead, Danny."

"W-what?" he could barely stutter, his eyes widening in growing horror, "b-but y-you h-he r-r-reflection-"

"He's a ghost, Danny," she paused, her eyes gazing at him lifelessly as if part of her had died, "and so am I."

_And so am I. _Sam's words echoed in his brain in a loop, his tired mind refusing to bite the bait. It just seemed so... impossible. One moment, they were all alive, happily complaining about school and talking about nonsense. How things were different now.

"B-but you're... you look the same," Danny managed, forcing himself to look at her, really look at her, and see the truth in front of him.

"Maybe now," she shook her head, "but I wasn't before. My form changed back in a flash of light not long after Tucker collapsed in shock. I can still feel it, though, that cold energy beating beneath my skin."

"So you're really...?" he couldn't bring himself to complete the sentence. Instead, he brought his hand up shakily to touch her pallid face, brushing away at a few stray hairs sticking to the side of her head. He was startled to realize that he felt a heartbeat pulse beneath his fingers, slow but definite, and trailed his fingers to her neck vein to better feel out the beat.

"But you're still alive," he breathed, "you're alive."

Her eyes widened slightly, as if surprised, and he shivered as her cold fingers touched the back of his hand before pressing into her neck as well. Her mouth formed a small o and her eyes brightened slightly in wonder.

"B-but I'm dead. I know I am. I saw it. I felt it. I was floating off the ground!"

Danny shook his head, "You're alive Sam. Your heartbeat..."

Sam's eyes shot back to him, tears threatening to escape as she stared at him, mouth opening and closing, speechless. She took a breath, deep and desperate, and coughed as she inhaled too fully.

"I'm alive," she finally said. She paused as she stared at her cut hands. "But I'm dead as well."

"You mean...?"

Sam let her eyes slide closed and took another cleansing breath. She nodded almost imperceptably.

"I'm half ghost."


	3. Chapter 3

**Backwards  
**

* * *

As it turns out, it wasn't just Sam and Tucker that were affected. The story seemed to be the just about the same with everyone they bumped into, including his own parents and older sister. In fact, with the way things were looking, it would be a near miracle to find someone who was _not_ affected by the blast. Apparently, the portal's explosion made a clean sweep over all of Amity Park, resulting in what now seemed to be a town full of half ghosts, all stumbling over their feet due to uncooperative powers. Well, that, and loads of property damage that was doubtless to increase taxes.

"Great," Danny muttered looking left and right.

People randomly floating. People sinking. People accidentally going invisible. People walking through people. Amity Park had officially become nuttier than ever.

"I've gone from loser to town freak."

Tucker snorted.

"How do you figure that? You're the only one who's normal around here anymore," he gestured vaguely around them, "I mean, have you seen what's been happening around here? This place is a zoo!"

"Exactly! I'm normal. Everyone else has ghost powers!"

Sam gave him a level look and patted him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"Trust me, Danny, you wouldn't want ghost powers. It's too... mainstream. You should be happy you weren't affected too."

"But..." Danny sighed, eyes falling to the ground as they walked, "all I've ever wanted... was to feel normal. Fit in. Maybe even be popular, for once. Now? I'm too normal! I still don't fit in at all!" he kicked a rock dejectedly.

Sam half walked, half floated in front of him, grabbing hold of his arms to keep herself from drifting off. She stared deep into his eyes.

"Danny, being... human is what makes you unique. Unique is good. It's why I'm an ultra recyclo vegetarian."

"Okay, that sounded weird," Tucker commented from Danny's other side. They both glanced over in time to see Tucker's pants phase off. They both gave him a funny look. Tucker glanced down.

"Aw, man. That's the sixth time that's happened today," he whined as he reached down and pulled his pants up. A few whistles and calls of 'nice boxers!' rang through the air. Tucker shot them all dark glares.

Danny stifled a small laugh before returning his attention back to the slightly floating Sam. Somehow, that little situation made everything feel a little lighter. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't have ghost powers. After all, not once had he dropped his pants. And it was definitely going to stay that way.

* * *

** a/n: Did that seem fluffy? *shrugs* Wonder how that got in there...**

**D for Danielle: Yeah... Danny might not stay human for long... *muhahaha* just kidding. Still, good thinking. ) Thanks for your review. **

**Phantomgirl96: The portal sort of... went wild and lashed out explosively and sporadically and... something along those lines. Danny, however, was in the 'eye of the storm' so to speak, and so was more or less safe from the wildfire. *shrugs* Does that make sense? *Pauses for a moment* I think it does... otherwise... well... just go with it for the sake of somewhat flavorful storytelling? *averts eyes* Oh, and thanks for your review. **


End file.
